Angelica Ester
|birthdate= |birthplace= Abundance, |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Pink |eye color= Gold |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height= 5'7 ft. |weight= 127 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Independent Mage Traveling |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Bisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= Desert Wanderers |image gallery= }} Angelica Ester (エスター アンジェリカ, Esutā Anjerika) is an independent mage currently roving western and central Ishgar. A healer by trade, she can be found criss-crossing this part of the continent for the sake of finding "exceptional cases", particularly in areas were medicine and other aid is hard to come by. Thus, she functions as a good samaritan of sorts. Because of her intimidating appearance (black sclera and unhealthy pallor repercussions of an illness she survived), Angelica is commonly mistaken for a dark mage. In humor, she would adopt the alias Good Dark Mage (善黒魔道士, Zenkuromadoushi), as a means of separating herself from the herd. She would later form the duo with an old acquaintance turned bodyguard/partner, deciding to adopt the insult as a cheeky badge of honor. Appearance Personality Contrary to her "evil" appearance, Angelica is a rather good-natured individual. When meeting others for the first time, she comes off as courteous, chivalrous, and patient, taking any difficulties she encounters in stride. She relishes long conversations and face to face interaction, noting that most are scared off upon seeing her in person. She's more than willing to help those in need, and typically refuses payment from those who can't afford it, either letting them off the hook entirely or requesting food and a bed should they insist on compensating her. Angel is particularly invested in making sure the job is done right and the job is done well, not wanting her patients to suffer the indignities that have befallen her, hinting at a traumatic past. Moreover, Angel is especially fond of children, finding their honest curiosity (as they're more likely to approach her than their adult counterparts) charming. She's of the mind that adults, including herself, don't give children enough credit for their intuitive creativity, finding some of the most ingenious ideas lie in the mind of a child's imagination. Because of this, Angelica's commonly seen conversing with the children of various towns she stops in, picking their brains for new ideas and new ways of doing things. Likewise, Angelica persists with a good-humored nature and love of challenges, the two coalescing in her choice of attire. Commonly derided as a dark mage by those who first meet her, the woman decided she might as well look the part too, going for the etched hat and torn cape as a matter of cheeky preference. She's even went as far as labeling herself the Good Dark Mage (善黒魔道士, Zenkuromadoushi), taking the name after a few children denoted her as such. Nevertheless, she recognizes doing so makes her job as a healer exponentially harder, with many presuming Angel has ulterior motives based upon her looks alone. Yet, she's managed to meet some exceptional individuals because of this, those brave few reaching out even when the masses warned them to stay away. Thus, her general ambience functions as a test, weeding out the cowardly and hateful to reach the recklessly brave and forward. Reaching these people are a reward unto itself for her, attaining the same joy she gains from "solving" a medical case. She sees each physical or magical ailment as a puzzle, providing her something she can devote her whole attention to. Despite her cheerful, jest filled outlook, Angelica is capable of seriousness. A usual indicator of this mood switch is lightly tipping her hat upwards or downwards, signaling the need for a better view of the patient she is examining or a brooding temperament. There are two reliable triggers for this; one, is a particularly tricky magical ailment or physical compromise, requiring an extended visit and further research. The second, when some asks about her past; while typically able to change the subject or brush the topic aside, there are times where it will bring her down, causing depression. While still polite, her upbeat nature dissipates, becoming exceedingly formal, almost automaton-like in her actions and language. She'll often retire early when this occurs, intending to sleep it off (in reality repressing it), before returning to her buoyant disposition the following day. Angelica often brushes away any concerns when pressed on this, saying it was "just a down day", and that "everyone has them". Returning to her reasoning for taking on this task (besides the betterment of the people she heals and treats) is a pronounced ambivalence towards the Magic Council. One one hand, Angelica recognizes the stabilizing influence such a powerful entity has on the world, a sort of Pax Britannica. Doing so allows for institutions to grow, countries to industrialize, and progress to be made. Yet, she cannot help but view the entity with deep-seated disappointment as well; recognizing its heavily bureaucratic nature as something consigning many people to the fringes. She witnesses it in the secluded villages and towns she visits, untouched by the Magic Council's presence, remembers it in the abject poverty and damning superstition of her own hometown. In short, Angelica feels the MC, as constructed is failing to live up to its lofty principles, making the presence of individuals like her not only important, but indispensable for those with few if any alternatives. History Magic & Abilities Magic Flame Rebirth (炎光新生, Enkō Shinsei): Trivia *Appearance wise, she is based on the darling Nine from Blazblue.